bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruin Herald Rize
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40575 |no = 918 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 29 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 154 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 60, 64, 69, 73, 77, 85, 90 |normal_distribute = 18, 5, 18, 5, 18, 18, 18 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 60, 69, 77, 85, 89, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117 |bb_distribute = 10, 8, 8, 8, 8, 10, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 60, 69, 77, 85, 89, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126 |sbb_distribute = 10, 6, 6, 6, 6, 11, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A demon once feared for her destructive power. Her simple lifestyle, which lacked any interest in supremacy or power, drew the anger of other demons. It is said that this apathy she showed towards everything ironically resulted in many demons wanting to challenge her to a fight. However, considering a battle with her peers to be meaningless, she wondered the world until those who were after her began to fall off the radar. Though from time to time Rize would release a destructive aura that engulfed all of her surroundings in pure terror. |summon = A god of havoc who'll bend to your will? You make me sick. What a hopeless idiot... |fusion = Stop it. Don't expect any gratitude either. You're so irritating, honestly... |evolution = I seek no one… Expectations are useless anyway… They're always disappointing... | hp_base = 4036 |atk_base = 1698 |def_base = 1435 |rec_base = 1408 | hp_lord = 5821 |atk_lord = 2303 |def_lord = 1940 |rec_lord = 1901 | hp_anima = 6563 |rec_anima = 1703 |atk_breaker = 2501 |def_breaker = 1742 |atk_guardian = 2105 |def_guardian = 2138 |rec_guardian = 1802 |def_oracle = 1841 | hp_oracle = 5524 |rec_oracle = 2198 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |normaldc = 14 |ls = Cupid's Power |lsdescription = 40% boost to Atk for all Units & boosts HC drop rate |lsnote = 20% boost |lstype = Attack/Recovery |bb = Radia Vanishing |bbdescription = 14 combo massive Thunder attack on single enemy & gradually recovers allies' HP for 3 turns |bbnote = Heal 1300-1600 + 10% Rec |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 18 |bbdc = 28 |bbmultiplier = 540 |sbb = Zemu Familia |sbbdescription = 17 combo powerful Thunder attack on all enemies (damage reciprocate to remaining HP) & adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 2 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 500% x HP / base max HP |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 40574 |evointo = 40576 |evomats1 = 40334 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 40133 |evomats4 = 60224 |evomats5 = 60224 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = Ishgria Demons |addcatname = Rize2 }}